El juramento de un niño
by Andreea Maca
Summary: La soledad es algo que te csrcome y que incrementa día a día. Es algo a lo que Naruto Uzumaki ya está acostumbrado; algo que, sin embargo, le sigue huyendo. Y es algo que lo llevará a hacer un juramento. [Este fanfic es un regalo a Marisol de Inuzuka del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.]


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Este fanfic participa en la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

 **Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga secreta:** **Marisol de Inuzuka** **. Me pasé un buen tiempo viendo cómo armar este fanfic, pero espero que te guste. El tema de Naruto triste siempre me da en la torre, así que todo me hace llorar, ojalá sea lo que esperabas. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos allá abajito. :)**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **El juramento de un niño**

En una tarde de agosto, mientras el sol se despedía de la villa, un niño de cabello claro se deslizó por la resbaladilla del parque. Reía, estaba alegre por haber estado ahí, jugando durante horas con una mujer alta y de porte amable: su madre.

El niño escuchó claramente la instrucción de aquella dama para que se acercara con ella y tomara su mano. Asintió sin pensarlo mucho, antes de correr a su dirección. Sin embargo, durante el camino, el pequeño pie del infante se enfrentó de golpe con una pequeña piedra y provocó que éste cayera inminentemente al suelo. No pasaron dos segundos antes de que el niño se quejará del dolor en su rostro y en su pecho.

Entonces, el niño despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el duro suelo en el que se encontraba, boca abajo. Sin poder eludir las lágrimas, cerró los puños desesperado por el dolor que se infundía día a día en su pecho. No podía entenderlo, no podía entender por qué el era diferente, por qué los niños de su edad podían correr a los brazos de alguien que lo esperara y él tenía que conformarse con impulsarse con la punta de sus pies para que el columpio tomara potencia. No podía entender cómo era posible que en las demás casas hubiera pasteles y abrazos y en su apartamento sólo hubiera cartones de leche y envases vacíos de ramen. Sin abrazos, sin cariño de por medio.

El niño colocó las palmas de sus manitas sobre el piso para impulsarse y levantarse de un salto. Apenas lo hizo, su cuerpo reclamó equilibrio y tranquilidad; el infante se sostuvo un poco del mueble a su derecha. Mueble que no tenía nada en él, que le recordaba lo vacía que era su vida, lo patético que era él.

— Pero yo no quiero ser así, 'ttebayo. — se dijo, limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. — ¡Yo voy a hacer que todos me reconozcan aunque no tenga mamá o papá! — prometió, tomando su cobertor previo a correr a la puerta de su apartamento y huir por las calles de Konoha.

Ya estaba harto, harto de soñar todos los días con la misma mujer que no conocía, pero que aseguraba se trataba de su madre. O quizá, pensó, es la mujer que le gustaría fuera su madre.

Pues el niño, de nombre Naruto, lo sabía. Sabía que sólo su madre, sólo una mujer tan amable como sabía que había sido su madre, podía mirarlo sin hacer un gesto de desagrado o de lástima. Sabía que sólo alguien como ella podía amarlo, podía abrazarlo.

Y como en su sueño, Naruto tropezó con una piedra; mas se las arregló para no caerse, aferrándose a un poste de luz a su derecha. Evitó la caída; sí, pero no el golpe en el rostro que inconscientemente impulsó con su fuerte agarre en el poste. Pero no se quejó, no lloró, a pesar de la pequeña línea de sangre que empezaba a correr a través de su ceja.

— Esto no me detendrá. — afirmó, reafirmando su carrera por Konoha. — Ni esto ni nada me detendrá. ¡Nada, dattebayo!

Así, con la sangre cayendo por su rostro y con la frazada en su mano derecha, Naruto corrió hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha, donde un par de ninjas ANBU le cerraron el paso.

— Uzumaki Naruto, no tienes autorización para salir de la aldea. — dijo un muchacho con máscara de perro.

Mas Naruto no respondió. Al menos no con palabras. Esos sujetos eran detestables a los ojos del pequeño, pues ellos eran lo suficientemente cobardes como para resguardarse debajo de sus máscaras. Los civiles de Konoha al menos dejaban ver el desprecio que sentían por Naruto, pero esos ANBU no permitían que una sola de sus expresiones saliera a relucir. Tal vez por eso Naruto soñaba tanto con esas máscaras, para ocultar no sólo su tristeza, sino su rostro. Tal vez ésa sería la única oportunidad para ser alguien más normal y menos odiado. Tal vez así se sentiría menos solo. Tal vez eso evitaría que el dolor en su pecho se incrementara como cada mañana sucedía.

— ¡Quiero tu máscara! — gritó.

— Ve a tu casa, Uzumaki Naruto.

— No, quiero tu máscara, 'ttebayo. — repitió. — ¡La quiero, la quiero! — reafirmó antes de soltar su frazada y saltar hacia el ANBU frente a él.

Por supuesto, al tratarse de sólo un niño torpe, el muchacho no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para tomarlo del tobillo y frenar sus débiles intentos por atacarlo.

Sólo entonces, Naruto pudo ver a través de las rejillas de la máscara, los ojos azules del muchacho. Y entonces, Naruto pudo ver lo que esos ojos expresaban, lo que había detrás de ese escudo. Pudo ver en el reflejo de esas pupilas que el muchacho no sentía esa aberración a la que Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado. No encontró, aun con esfuerzo, la lástima que de vez en cuando los adultos le dedicaban. Lo que encontró en ese par de zafiros fue lo mismo que él veía cada mañana al despertar: soledad, tristeza, miedo. Sobre todo miedo.

No obstante, antes de que llegara a ahondar más en ese detalle, el ANBU lo bajó al suelo y sin cambiar su tono, dijo:

— Ve a casa, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y esta vez, Naruto no replicó. Simplemente, absorto en su nuevo descubrimiento, se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a su apartamento; sin percatarse de que había olvidado la cobija a los pies de loa ANBU.

Naruto corrió a la velocidad que sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas le permitieron. Corrió sin mirar direcciones, sin mirar piedras en el camino y sin querer pensar en lo que recién había encontrado.

Pero no pudo evitarlo: el dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas en sus ojos, la debilidad en su cuerpo, le recordaron lo evidente. No le perdonaron un solo segundo de tranquilidad: él estaba solo.

— Pero no soy el único, no lo soy, dattebayo. — dijo tratándose de animar. — ¡Hay más como yo, lo sé! — se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez, queriéndose convencer.

Aunque algo lo frenó en un segundo. Sí, él no era el único que sufría, pero eso no significaba que estuviera acompañado. Eso no cambiaba nada; Naruto seguía igual de solo que desde el principio. Las personas no cambiarían su mirada sólo porque él se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien más también se sentía solo. Eso no cambiaría a menos que él hiciera algo. Naruto no podía cambiar la mirada de los demás a menos que pudiera demostrar que él no era el raro de la aldea, que él podía encajar con ellos, que también era uno de ellos. Sólo así conseguiría no estar solo, sólo así podría desaparecer el dolor en su pecho. Sólo así podría estar con alguien. Al menos para compartir esa soledad con una segunda persona.

— Ese chico es problemático. — dijo el ANBU de ojos azules.

— Sólo se siente solo. — respondió su compañero, agachándose para tomar la frazada. — Y seguramente también tendrá frío si no tiene esto consigo. — añadió. — ¿Crees que puedas cubrir esto durante un momento? Únicamente quiero entregar esto a su dueño.

— Sí, supongo.

— Por cierto, este incidente no estará en el reporte de mañana; Naruto no pensaba escapar de verdad; él buscaba alejar sus demonios.

— De acuerdo, Kakashi-sempai.

Un momento más tarde, el segundo ANBU, aquél al que Naruto ignoró, brincaba sobre los tejados para acortar el camino al pequeño apartamento del jinchuriki. Su intención había sido dejar la cobija en la cama y marcharse antes de que el niño lo viera, mas sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño gemido de dolor que se escuchó justo bajo sus pies.

El ANBU agachó la mirada para encontrarse con una imagen que hubiera sacando un grito de asombro en casi cualquier persona: Naruto, de tan sólo siete años, caminaba con varias heridas en las rodillas, brazos y rostro. Había pruebas de todas las caídas y golpes de los que fue víctima durante su camino de regreso. Empero, aun con todo eso, Naruto permanecía de pie y andaba con la misma seguridad que presumía todos los días al realizar sus bromas.

— Imposible. — murmuró Kakashi, sin atreverse a mover un músculo de su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo es que saca esa resistencia?

— N-No importa el dolor, ni las heridas; yo-yo haré que me reconozcan, 'ttebayo. V-voy a convertirme en el hokage. — dijo decididamente Naruto. — Lo haré y no estaré solo, no-no permitiré que nadie más esté solo. — juró ante el asombro del ANBU.

Lo que lo empujaba no era el odio, no era el miedo; lo que empujaba a Naruto Uzumaki a continuar, a seguir caminando, era la soledad. En un principio, lo que movió a Naruto fue evitar la soledad, tanto en él como en los demás.

— Naruto... — musitó Kakashi mientras veía al pequeño subir las escaleras a su hogar.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Naruto se había decidido a dormir de nuevo – olvidándose de su cobija – Kakashi se apresuró a aparecer en su habitación y observar el cuerpo magullado del infante.

— No puedo dejarte así. — dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba de sus bolsillos una pomada.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a él y aplicó en cada herida su debido tratamiento. Siempre con la cautela digna de un ANBU.

Y una vez terminado su trabajo, Kakashi sacudió la frazada para después colocarla sobre el niño.

Lo último que hizo, y que Naruto escuchó entre sueños, fue decir:

— Naruto, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

Varias horas más tarde, el jinchuriki del kyūbi despertó con una sonrisa en los labios que no supo explicar. Sólo sabía, de alguna forma, que no estaba completamente solo. De alguna forma, se dio cuenta de que aunque él no los viera, aún había personas que se sorprendían de él y que confiaban en él.

Pero sobre todo, Naruto supo que podría volver a llorar, podría volver a sufrir y a quejarse, mas todo eso sería curado por las personas que lo querrían.

— No estaré solo. — se prometió mientras cepillada sus dientes frente al espejo. — ¡Ya no más, dattebayo!

Y, a algunos metros de él, un enmascarado ANBU sonrió. Ése era un lindo juramento que creía podía conseguirse.

Estaba en sus venas, él podría hacerlo. O por lo menos, en eso confiaba su futuro maestro, Kakashi Hatake, un ninja que también sabía qué era la soledad. Un ninja que también había hecho juramentos, pero que a diferencia de Naruto, renunció a varios.

Kakashi se despidió silenciosamente del infante prometiéndole al niño que fue años atrás, que esta vez, no abandonaría a sus amigos. Y sin saber el futuro, Kakashi se convirtió en una de las primeras compañías de Naruto, el pequeño solitario.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Hola, de nuevo:**

 **De verdad espero que te haya gustado; si no, me dices y te hago otro, jajaja... No, de verdad, con confianza. Siempre chillo con Naruto y con Gaara, así que... Para mí todo es drama que hace llorar.**

 **Revisé mil veces tu perfil para darme ideas sobre el fanfic de Tenten, pero no conseguí hacer nada. Mi idea era hacerte o el primer pedido - que es el más difícil por lo que yo manejo - o hacerte los otros dos pedidos. Sin embargo, como no pude hacer el de Tenten - no me odies, por fis - me puse a escribir desde anoche, con ayuda de decenas de AMV'S, un one shot de tu primer pedido. Lo tengo entre mañana y pasado. En ese sí me estoy esforzando a mares, así que espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto, cuídate y disfruta de todo, amiga ya no secreta.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
